


Daddies

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, fluffy in places, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt other: kids for Glam bingo and write for smut_69. He's been some ones lover, some ones boyfriend, but he's never been some ones Dad, till now. Life's change for him and Adam, but he doesn't think he'll ever stop wanting Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to [  
>   
> Fuck Buddies.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/61766.html), [Lovers](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/68771.html) and [Boyfriends](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/71876.html) and [  
>   
> Fiancé](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/73384.html) But can be read as a stand alone.

He's been a lot of things in this life, to lots of different people. Hell, he's been a lot of different things to the same people. Like Adam; they started out as fuck buddies, became lovers, then boyfriends and then one day, Tommy had gone down on one knee and asked Adam to marry him. When Adam said yes, it was one of the happiest days of his life. And that day, he became Adam's Fiancé, went on to become his husband. His husband, he can't get over that some days, he doesn't know how he got so lucky.

　

They'd been married for a few years before he became something else, through a surrogate he ended up becoming some one’s dad and so did Adam. The first time, they used Tommy's sperm and they ended up being the proud father of a little girl who they named April. And then two years later they'd used the same surrogate, but Adam's sperm and they became daddies again; this time to a little boy who they named Jason. God, he'd never thought he'd get to be a Dad, hadn't even dared dream before Adam came along and the birth of both their children, well, they’re some of his happiest memories, just like Adam saying yes when he asked him for forever is one of them as well. He loves his kids, his family, his husband. Tonight though, for the first time since Jason was born, his Mom is taking the kids for the night. She wants to spend the night with her grandkids, probably wants to take the chance to spoil them even more than she usually does. 

　

It feels weird to be packing an overnight bag for his kids. He knows they'll be fine with his Mom, but he can't help but worry a little. His Mom says that's normal though, that when he and Lisa were little, she always hated being away from them, but that sometimes parents need a break, some time alone together. So they can be a couple, not daddies for the night. She's right, between Adam's work running a local theatre and the kids, they haven't had a lot of alone time, in a very long time.

　

Still, when he kisses April and Jason goodbye, he feels a little like his heart is breaking. It's stupid, it's just for one night, they’re close by if anything did go wrong, it'll all be fine, but his heart doesn't want to listen to logic or reason, love isn't always logical.

　

"You’re pacing." Adam tells him and he's not wrong, so Tommy just shrugs.

　

"Miss the kids already?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah." Tommy admits, because he doesn't lie to his husband about this kind of shit.

　

"Me too, but they'll love a night with your Mom, they'll come back spoiled rotten." Adam says with a smile, but Tommy can see how Adam feels from his eyes, missing the kids, feeling a little lost without them here to care for, just like Tommy. 

　

"It's weird, I mean we had a life before we had kids, did stuff in our free time, but now it's like I can't even remember who I was before I was a dad." Tommy shrugs, stopping his pacing when he's in front of Adam.

　

"I know what you mean, it's like I'm in Dad mode and I can't shut it off, I don't even know if I want to." Adam groans.

　

"What are we going to do? My Mom really wants the kids all night." Tommy sighs.

　

"I can think of something we could do to pass the time, something we can't do with kids in the house." Adam says with a small wicked smile and Tommy knows what his husband is thinking when Adam looks at him like that.

　

"We have sex when the kids are in bed." Tommy points out. Their sex life has changed a little since they had kids, but it's still good. Adam can still make him writhe, make him fall apart under his hands, his mouth. 

　

"We've not been loud." Adam counters, which is true, with the kids asleep in the house they do muffle their moans, which they didn't use to do before they had kids and Tommy never used to be anywhere near quiet in bed. He loves his family, loves being a dad, but there is no way he's giving his kids a sex talk at this age. The two daddies thing was something they already had to explain to April, he's really not ready to explain why either he or Adam moan loudly at night.

　

"Miss hearing me moan?" Tommy asks, stepping closer, till his chest is brushing Adam's. 

　

"Fuck yeah I do." Adam smiles and for once he doesn't scold Adam, they've been trying not to swear around the kids. They already know they will be viewed differently as parents just because they’re both men, they won't give anyone an excuse to say that they aren't raising their kids right. They love their kids, they work hard to provide for them, to raise them to be good people. The fact that they’re both men has no impact on that, on their abilities to both be parents, but the world is full of people who will try and say otherwise. As much as Tommy just wants to tell people like that to fuck off, he doesn't want either of his kids dropping the F-bomb. 

　

"Take me to bed then." Tommy says with his own smile, because he has a feeling that Adam’s planning to make the most of an empty house, to spread Tommy out, make him writhe and scream.

　

Adam reaches out, arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him in tight and Adam's other hand tipping his jaw up, positioning Tommy for a hot, deep kiss that makes his toes curl and he's so sure he'll be writhing tonight, begging Adam for more, but he's not sure if they'll make it to their bedroom, at least the kids aren't here to see them accidentally, no one at any age wants to see their parents having sex. When Adam breaks the kiss, Tommy feels breathless; Adam's kisses have always tended to have that effect on him.

　

"Time to get naked?" Tommy asks.

　

"What would your Mom say if she knew you were getting naked moments after she left with the kids?" Adam asks, tone teasing.

　

"Have fun, she was the one who told me we needed alone time and offered to take the kids so we could spend some time together, just us." Tommy points out.

　

"Your Mom has the best idea and I wasn't saying you shouldn't get naked." Adam makes a hurry up gesture as he kicks his own shoes off.

　

"Kids won't be back till tomorrow afternoon, we don't need to rush." Tommy says, because Adam's not the only one who can tease.

　

"I can do slow." Adam shrugs and Tommy watches his eyes go dark, probably remembering one of the many times they have taken their time with sex, making each other writhe and lose all control, babbling and begging.

　

"We can save slow for round two." Tommy suggests, because right now, he needs Adam in him, as fast as possible. He strips on the way to the bedroom, knowing that Adam will follow him. He's pulling the sheets back when Adam comes up behind him, arms looping around Tommy's waist, warm soft skin pressing against his back, rock hard cock pressing against one of his ass cheeks. 

　

"I don't know why, but it feels like forever since I had you." Adam says softly as Tommy straightens up, once he's close enough Adam nuzzles his neck, nips at his earlobe.

　

"I know what you mean." Tommy says, a little breathless from the way all this feels. It hasn't been a long time, the kids are still young, but they’re well past stuff like night feeds and April has passed the phase she was in when she got nightmares all the time and they'd let her get into bed with them. He loves his kids, would die for them, but he likes this, knowing he'll be able to give Adam all of his attention.

　

He turns in Adam's arms, claims a kiss of his own, hips rolling just a little against Adam's, their cocks side by side and then Adam's lifting him, putting Tommy down on the bed, on his back, as easy as he would either of the kids and Tommy loves how strong Adam is, has always loved the fact that Adam can manhandle him. Like now, Adam lying out over him, a warm living breathing blanket of heat, he pushes between Tommy's legs so that they are groin to groin and Tommy can't help writhing beneath him, so turned on, so hard and knowing they have all night and into the morning to fool around.

　

He's been a lot of different things to a lot of different people, but with Adam, at the end of day, he's just a man that loves another, he's loved Adam for a long time, we'll kept on loving him as their family grows up. No matter what they call each other or other people call them, they both know they love each other and that is the most important thing between them.

　

Adam kisses him, slow and soft, his hips moving lazily against Tommy's and he quickly falls into the same rhythm even though he had thought he wanted fast and hard when he first walked into their bedroom. But now he's under Adam, slow kisses, lazy touches, they’re sending him crazy the same way that frantic would have and it still has him squirming and writhing under Adam on the bed. He's so turned on, moaning into the kiss, still moaning when Adam moves to kiss his neck and collarbone every few minutes. He keeps saying Adam's name, not to demand more, he just can't help it, he knows he doesn't have to be quiet, so now it's almost like he can't be quiet, cursing and moaning and just losing the plot under Adam's erotic assault on his senses. 

　

He loves Adam, loves having sex with him, loves the way it always feels so good. From being quiet so they don't wake up the kids, to loud, noisy sex like this, Adam making his fair share of grunts and groans between kisses. He can't stop moving, doesn't even think he could if he tried and he doesn't plan to try, he can writhe under Adam all he wants because there won't be any distractions or interruptions tonight. He loves his kids, but he’s loving his time alone with Adam, plans to make the most of it.

　

"Adam. Fuck me, please baby, I want you, need you." Tommy groans out, writhing around so much he's surprised he hasn't bucked Adam off him, which is the last thing he wants. Adam gets out the lube, they haven't used condoms in years, they'd gotten tested together and they both know that there has been no one else for either of them. 

　

Adam slicks up his fingers, stroking them over Tommy's hole, making Tommy shiver and writhe against the sheets, moaning at the top of his voice, begging for more and crying out when Adam gives it to him, two fingers pressing into Tommy and crooking just right inside of him, making sparks fly through Tommy, back arching, writhing as he fucks himself on Adam's fingers. 

　

"Enough teasing, I'm ready, come on get inside of me, please." Tommy whines, he'd never admit it, but yeah, it's a whine, no question about it, but Adam just makes him so crazy.

　

"It's okay baby, I've got you." Adam says, voice soothing and then his fingers are gone, replaced by the head of Adam's cock before he can even say anything. Adam presses in slowly, one hand pinning Tommy's hip when he can't stop writhing around on his own. They’re both panting by the time Adam is all the way in. He always feels so full with Adam inside of him, loves it, can't even describe how good it feels if he was to try and put it into words.

　

Adam keeps his thrusts slow to begin with, till Tommy digs his nails into Adam's ass, pleasure pain making Adam moan, thrust harder and faster, nailing Tommy's prostate with every thrust and not even Adam's big strong hand on his hip can stop him from writhing under Adam as pleasure washes over him in waves. 

　

"Fuck, feels so good." Tommy moans. He's so close to the edge that when Adam wraps a hand around Tommy's cock, jacks him once, it's all over, his orgasm coming from nowhere, tearing through his body till he's nothing but a writhing panting mess. Adam kisses him, hard and fast, hips moving jerkily as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Adam pulls his mouth off of Tommy's and all but screams Tommy's name when he comes. 

　

They lie in each other’s arms for a long time, sweaty, aching in all the right places, kissing lazily till Adam winds the kiss down, ends it gently. They wander to the bathroom together, the house oddly quiet, because it's not late yet; if they were home, the kids would still be up. Tommy makes himself focus on how good it is to have some alone time with Adam, rather than missing his kids, but it does still feel like he's missing a limb.

　

Once they clean up, they get dressed in comfy clothes, covering over before the inevitable and undoubtedly pleasurable round two that is still to come. When Adam hands him the phone, Tommy frowns, wondering what Adam is up to.

　

"Call your Mom so you can wish the kids goodnight, I know you won't sleep otherwise." Adam says softly, they had promised not to call every five minutes to check on the kids, but it's just one call, to say goodnight, he thinks his Mom will be cool with it. He calls and she takes the phone to the kids, both of them sounding sleepy. Tommy and Adam both say goodnight, but leave tucking them in to Tommy's Mom; it feels weird, but Tommy knows they need to learn to be away from their kids without freaking out. As they get older, there will be sleepovers, school trips, better to learn how to handle it now, he knows his Mom will keep them safe, take good care of her grandkids.

　

He kisses Adam softly after he puts the phone down, so glad that Adam suggested they call the kids, he feels better for it and he loves that Adam knows him well enough to know that Tommy couldn't have gone to bed without saying good night to the kids, it wouldn't be normal for him. He cuddles close and soon ends up writhing in Adam's lap, making out like they’re teenagers again. He loves being someone's Daddy, but he also loves being Adam's husband, he's really glad that he found a man he could do both with. Adam could have given up on him in the beginning, back when Tommy had thought he couldn't give all of himself to a person. Adam had changed that and because of that, he's got this life; a husband, a family, people who he loves and they love him back. He's been a lot of things to a lot of people, but he knows that he and the kids are everything to Adam, because he feels the same way about Adam and the kids. He can't imagine a better life.

　

The End.


End file.
